My Saviour
by Abzey
Summary: Vegeta saves Bulma from death. But now his challenge is to save her from herself. Will love find a place in their hearts?


**Disclamer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any charecters in this story. It is purely for fiction, and partly to give me something to do.. so read.**

**Please :D**

* * *

The only sound that could be heard was the vicious tide collideing with the rocks. It was far too early for the birds to be out; alas, everything was perfect, how the world was before living creatures appeared.. how it should of stayed. But for Bulma, not even the calmness of the ocean could make her soul rise. Not even the white sand falling from her feet softly every time she made a step. The air brushed the girls silky aqua hair back everytime she moved forward. She could of kept on walking forever along the miles of beach, but where would that get her? "A whole lot of nowhere.." she sighed to herself, before setting herself down next to a familiar boulder bigger than herself. She looked up at the sky, only then were the tears spilling down her cheeks noticeable. "Mom.." she whispered to herself. "What can I do? How can I stop hurting? How can I make this feeling go away?" A single raindrop fell from the sky that instant and landed on Bulmas already wet cheek. Most people would call it coincidence, but she wasn't most people. She knew better. It was her moms way of saying that there truely was no answer she could give. Bulma lifted one of her delicate fingers, and wiped the rain droplet away. She put her head in her hands, crying once again. Anyone would think she forced the tears out. How could someone cry so much, so naturally? Only in one case. True pain. True loneliness. The water had moved upto the tip of her feet, causeing her to shudder momenterily. She wasn't used to another beings touch. Not even the oceans. Bulma laid back, her head gentley touching the sand. This was best. The water would carry her away. Carry her back to her mother. She couldn't count the seconds before the unforgiving tide swept her in. She opened her eyes, and saw a mass of her green hair around her face. Her eyes widened. How could she have been so stupid? She was scared. She decided she didn't want to die. But it was too late now. Wasn't it? She lost conciousness, falling deeper and deeper into the oceans grasp. "Stupid Onna..!" she heard a voice whisper. It seemed far away at first, but became closer and closer as she woke up. She opened her eyes. She was on the beach again. A higher part of the beach. She peeked down over the cliff like sand dunes, and saw the dangerous mistress that had tried to take her life. She was soaking wet.. but she was alive. How did she get here? She looked around her. No one. Then she looked behind her. She gave a small gasp when she set eyes on her hero. "Vegeta?" she said, just loud enough to be audible. The muscled sayain quickly turned around, his tail twitching in suprise. He had clearly been trying to sort out his hair, though it still seemed to be hanging to one side. "I can fix that.." she told him, giggleing at the sight of the stuborn prince. "Why would I need your help, women? You cannot even swim!" he said sharply. She laughed again. Was he really that stupid? She stood up and walked to him. At first he seemed startled. But his emotion was replaced by his usual, badass smirk. Her first attempt failed. Her second attempt failed aswell. "How the hell do you reach up to do this every morning?" she gasped, struggleing to regain her composure while stood on her tip-toes. "It usually doesn't go this way! But seen as I had to come save your life, Onna, it has!" he complained. "Hmph.. well! Why did you save me?" She looked straight into his eyes- well, as much as she could seen as she was noticeably shorter- as his face softened. She had never noticed how perfect his features were. How he had the perfect eyes, the perfect mouth.. the perfect everything. Vegeta must of been getting uncomfortable, as he grumbled; "I don't know, woman.." Bulma's eyes lit up. The answer she was expecting was something about honour and pride.. but maybe he had saved her beacause.. "Vegeta.. do you like me?" she instantly regretted saying it. 'Why would he like me just because he saved me from drowning? Anyone would do that!' she thought. 'But he isn't anyone, is he? He's Vegeta.. a prince..' Vegeta looked uncomfortable at the question. "Don't be so silly, Onna! I do not! Love is a weakness!" he exclaimed before turning away. But Bulma knew she saw his cheeks falsh crimson before he did so..**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked! Please don't forget to review! And flame all you want! This is my fic.. and it might not be the best but it isn't the worst ever- I hope- lol! Thanks for reading anyways! And I'll continue soon.. Reviews or no reviews. People are bound to read this thing in the end, aren't they:P**

**Vegeta: No.**

**Me: Shut up. Atleast I'm not in love.**

**Vegeta: I am not! turns red**


End file.
